falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Infantry fighting vehicle
(APC01 closed) (APC02 closed) (APC02 open) (APC02 open) }} The infantry fighting vehicle was an armored personnel carrier of the United States Armed Forces before the War. It appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics The IFV is a six wheeled vehicle designed for supporting infantry operations and transporting soldiers through the battlefield in comfort. It is a fairly tall design, with a forward driver's position, sitting over the primary engine, in a compartment isolated from the troop section. The vehicle can carry six soldiers and two power armor units in reasonable comfort in this section, with a note that power armor units must stand for transportation. For defense, it is provided with a 105mm gun in an autonomous dorsal turret and a pair of ball-mounted 76mm guns to the sides of the driver's cabin, giving it its distinctive whiskers.Vehicle appearance The IFV could be used for a variety of purposes, such as transportation or, if fitted with a gurney and other necessary equipment, a medical evacuation vehicle.Example of use Due to its shielding, it could also be used to transport radioactive waste, for example, in decontamination operations.As seen here, at Sanctuary lake.. Locations ''Fallout 4'' * During War Never Changes, the vehicle can be seen on the street of Sanctuary Hills while soldiers direct the residents towards Vault 111 just before the nuclear bombs hit the Greater Boston area. It is removed sometime before the Sole Survivor leaves Vault 111. * One can be found carrying several barrels of nuclear waste. It is located on a small island in Misty Lake west of Sanctuary Hills after the Sole Survivor has left Vault 111. * One can be found just south of the rotten landfill on the road adjacent to the freeway. * One can be found at a military checkpoint near Mass Gravel & Sand and Wattz Consumer Electronics. This unnamed armored vehicle contains a crate with some loot. There is a power armor without a helmet in an advanced storage box at the same location. * Two can be found on the barge behind the wreck of the USS Riptide. * An abandoned armored vehicle rammed into a mound of dirt with several armed frag mines around it and an army skeleton inside with a box of 3 fragmentation mines, 2 food items, a silver locket, a weapon (depending on the player's level), and a duffle bag with around 32 pre-war money can be found NNE of Relay Tower 0BB-915. * Another can be found at a military checkpoint just south of Big John's salvage. * One can be found in the southwestern edge of Boston Common. It contains some loot and the name "Swann" is written on it. * One can be found at the Wilson Atomatoys factory, and when fast traveled to after the landing of the Prydwen brotherhood members can be seen walking out of it, suggesting that they may have used it. * Two can be found to the east of Breakheart Banks. Appearing to be part of a crashed military convoy, one is still on the back of a flat bed semi, and another has fallen off. Location appears to be guarded by leveled military robots. * One can be found on the road out the front of the Weston water treatment plant. * Two can be found immediately south of West Everett Estates as part of a convoy patrolled by a Utility Protectron alongside the wreckage of a Stingray Deluxe. * Two can be found on a barge to the northwest of Nahant Sherrif's Department on the land bridge. * Three can be found northwest of Neponset Park, with one half-sunken into a pond and a nearby suit of leveled power armor. * Three can be found on a barge north of the Old North Church by a crashed vertibird. * Three can be found west of Finch farm, two behind a wrecked trailer, and one in front of it. * Two in the military convoy slightly southwest of Dry Rock Gulch. * Two in the military convoy south of the Hubologist's camp. ''Fallout 76'' * Upon leaving the Overseer's camp one can be seen in a convoy near Flatwoods. * Often outside of voting booths such as in Charleston. Notes * Some loot can usually be found in or around these vehicles. This includes stimpaks, weapons (dependent on player level) and other items. * There are unique NPC idle animations that are used with this vehicle. These can be observed by going to any checkpoint where they are found after at least one recurring defense quest is completed. Any surviving allies can be observed apparently restoring or salvaging the vehicles. * The APC contains a design flaw with the frontal turrets known as a shot trap. Rather than being deflected, shots striking the indented zones from the front may be guided into the turret socket, potentially disabling it. Appearances The IFV appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Behind the scenes * The IFV is referred to as an APC in the game's files, but the factually correct designation is IFV, as it has weapons that firmly place it in this class. * The IFV was modeled by Istvan Pely.NIF file comment Gallery IFVConvoy-NukaWorld.jpg|Convoy south of the Hubologist's camp References Category:Fallout 4 vehicles Category:United States Armed Forces vehicles Category:Fallout 76 vehicles fr:Véhicule blindé anonyme ru:БТР (Fallout 4) zh:步兵戰車